Unerhoffte Freuden
by Potions
Summary: Ein kleiner Unfall während der Zaubertrankstunde, und schon hat Hermine ihre erste Strafarbeit von Snape bekommen, worüber sie gar nicht glücklich ist. Wird dies so bleiben, wenn der Abend vorüber ist? Oneshot


_**Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere usw. gehören J.K. Rowling und es wird kein Geld damit verdient!**_

_**Ein Dank geht auch an meine liebe Beta** StellaSnape**, die sich meiner wieder angenommen hatte! 'g'**_

_**Erwartet nicht zu viel Handlung...ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und über Reviews würde ich mich freuen!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Für Hermine war es ein schrecklicher Tag in Hogwarts gewesen.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie eine Strafarbeit von Snape aufgebrummt bekommen. An die Punkte, die ihr abgezogen wurden, wollte sie erst gar nicht denken. Sie war wütend.

Wütend auf sich, auf Harry, aber vor allem auf Ron. Es war schließlich seine Schuld, wenn sie heute eklige und schleimige Würmer aussortieren müsste.

Hätte er sich nicht so dämlich angestellt, wäre ihr Kessel nie explodiert. Aber er musste ja die Zutaten in der falschen Reihenfolge hinein geben. Das Chaos, welches er dadurch verursachte, war schrecklich. Überall an den Wänden, an der Decke und an den Schülern klebte dieses blaue Zeug. Das Schlimmste jedoch war, dass auch Snape nicht gerade wenig davon abbekam. Nachdem er den Zustand seiner Robe und seinen Umhang begutachtet hatte, schritt er mit vor Wut verengten Augen zu Hermine und baute sich bedrohlich nah vor ihr auf.

Hermine hielt den Atem an. So wütend hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Langsam und voller Angst blickte sie auf und sah direkt in tiefschwarzen Augen, die vor Zorn funkelten.

„Miss Granger, wollen Sie uns umbringen?", donnerte er auch schon los. „Die Dummheit Ihrer Mitschüler hat anscheinend auf Sie abgefärbt. Sie werden heute Abend um 20 Uhr in meinem Büro zur Strafarbeit erscheinen!"

Von Hermine kam nur ein zögerliches Nicken. Sie traute sich nicht einen einzigen Laut von sich zu geben.

„80 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Ihres ungeheuren Maßes an Dummheit!"

Hermine öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, doch als sie sah, dass er sich von ihr abwandte, hielt sie lieber den Mund.

Sie warf einen hasserfüllten Blick zu Ron, der unschuldig mit den Schultern zuckte.

Kurze Zeit später entließ Snape die Klasse und voller Eile stopfte Hermine ihre Sachen in die Tasche, um schleunigst verschwinden zu können.

„Sie bleiben hier Miss Granger", hörte sie Snape sagen.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und wartete.

„Sie werden das beseitigen, was sie angerichtet haben. Und zwar ohne Magie!"

„Was? Ohne Magie? Aber das wird Stunden dauern", sagte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Ich werde nicht mit Ihnen diskutieren. Sie tun das, was ich Ihnen sage!", zischte Snape ihr zu und durchbohrte sie regelrecht mit seinem Blick.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Hermine kleinlaut, legte ihre Tasche beiseite und fing an das Klassenzimmer zu säubern.

Ihre Wut auf Ron steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Dafür würde er bezahlen, schwor sich Hermine.

Als sie schließlich kurz vor dem Abendessen fertig war, inspizierte Snape den Raum. Hermine betete, nichts übersehen zu haben, damit sie endlich verschwinden konnte.

Nach einer Weile sah Snape zu ihr herüber und beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Ich erwarte Sie später zu Ihrer Strafarbeit. Verschwinden Sie", sagte er schroff.

Hermine tat wie geheißen. Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und verschwand aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Sie rannte in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen und sprang unter die Dusche. Das Säubern ohne Magie war anstrengend gewesen. Ihre Kleidung war durchgeschwitzt und dreckig. Als sie schließlich fertig geduscht hatte, zog sie sich um, trocknete ihre Haare mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes und machte sich auf dem Weg in die große Halle.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, wurde sie auch schon von Ron abgefangen.

„Hey Hermine. Mach dir nichts draus. Jeder bekommt Mal eine Strafarbeit bei Snape", sagte er und klopfte ihr hart auf die Schulter.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl zu platzen. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah in wütend an.

„Ich hätte nie eine Strafarbeit bei ihm bekommen, wenn du nicht so dämlich gewesen wärst und die Zutaten ohne meine Erlaubnis in den Kessel geschmissen hättest!"

„Ich wollte dir nur helfen", antwortete er patzig.

„Ha, das ich nicht lache. Du bist ein Idiot Ron. Geh mir die nächste Zeit lieber aus dem Weg, sonst hexe ich dich in den nächsten Monat!", schrie sie und schritt wütend durch das Portraitloch.

In Gedanken versunken betrat sie die große Halle und setzte sich auf ihren Platz am Gryffindortisch. Sie schaufelte sich etwas vom Essen auf den Teller und ungeduldig an zu essen. Hermine ließ ihre Augen über den Lehrertisch schweifen und bemerkte, dass Snape nicht auf seinem Platz saß. Sie wunderte sich etwas, da er sonst jeden Tag anwesend war. Ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie fragte sich wo er war. Sicher würde er irgendetwas Ekliges für ihre bevorstehende Strafarbeit vorbereiten. Eine Gänsehaut überkam sie.

Hastig würgte sie ihr Essen hinunter und verschwand aus der großen Halle.

Sie eilte in die Bibliothek, um wenigstens etwas lernen zu können. Sie schnappte sich ein Buch für Zauberkunst und blätterte darin herum. Obwohl sie versuchte sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, konnte Hermine keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Snape ging ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie fragte sich, wo er stecken würde und wieso er nicht zum Abendessen erschienen war.

Augenblicke später fragte sie sich, warum es sie eigentlich interessierte. Schließlich handelte es sich hier um Snape, der sich bestimmt eine ganz besondere Strafarbeit für sie ausgedacht hatte.

Sie schlug das Buch unnötig heftig zu, stellte es zurück ins Regal und machte sich langsam auf den Weg in die Kerker. Zwar hatte sie noch etwas Zeit, aber vielleicht konnte sie früher anfangen, um auch früher gehen zu können.

Sie schritt die Kerkergänge entlang, die nur durch einzelne Fackeln erhellt wurden, und es behagte ihr nicht allein hier unten zu sein.

Vor Snapes Bürotür angekommen, atmete sie tief ein, klopfte an und wartete auf Antwort. Nichts geschah. Hermine klopfte noch einmal, dieses Mal etwas fester gegen die Tür.

Als die Tür mit einem Ruck aufgerissen wurde und ein wütender Snape vor ihr stand, erschrak Hermine fürchterlich

„Was wollen Sie?", blaffte er sie an.

„Meine...Strafarbeit...Sir", stammelte Hermine.

„Haben Sie vergessen wie man die Uhr richtig liest?"

„Ähm...nein, Sir. Ich dachte nur, dass ich dann vielleicht früher gehen könnte.

Snape hob belustigt eine Augenbraue und musterte Hermine eingehend.

„Da haben Sie falsch gedacht. Aber da Sie ja schon hier sind, können Sie auch schon anfangen", erwiderte er und trat einen Schritt beiseite, damit Hermine eintreten konnte.

Etwas zögernd trat Hermine in den Raum und blieb in der Nähe der Tür stehen. Snape hingegen setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch und musterte Hermine.

Nach einer kurzen Weile brach er die Stille.

„Sie werden in mein Privatlabor gehen, und meine Vorräte alphabetisch und nach Haltbarkeit sortieren. Des Weiteren werden Sie jede Phiole säubern und neu beschriften. Und Sie werden nicht eher gehen, bevor Sie nicht fertig sind!"

Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie hatte mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet, und war froh, dass ihr Dinge wie Frösche ausnehmen erspart geblieben war. Und so viel konnte es nun auch sind sein.

Severus stand auf, ging an Hermine vorbei und öffnete die Verbindungstür, die zu seinem Privatlabor führte.

„Na wird's bald?!"

Hermine beim schroffen Klang seiner Stimme leicht zusammen, folgte ihm jedoch sofort in sein Labor. Dort angekommen konnte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. An jeder Wand des Raumes stand ein Regal, dass bis zur Decke reichte und voll gestopft mit Zutaten war. Hermine schluckte schwer, als sie an die Arbeit dachte.

Sie legte ihren Umhang ab und krempelte sich die Ärmel nach oben. Ohne auf weitere Anweisungen von Severus zu warten, ging sie auf das erste Regal zu und fing mit ihrer Arbeit an.

Severus hingegen stellte sich an den Labortisch und begann mit der Zubereitung diverser Tränke. Er hielt es für besser, wenn er Hermine im Auge behalten würde, obwohl er sie für ihr Wissen, was weit über dem ihrer Altersgenossen hinausging, bewunderte.

Während Hermine jede einzelne Phiole aus dem Regal nahm, sie säuberte und neu beschriftete, unterhielt sie sich mit Severus. Sie fragte ihn nach allem möglichen, was ihr gerade in den Sinn kam. Sie wusste nicht genau warum sie dies tat, doch fühlte sie sich komischerweise sehr wohl in seiner Gegenwart.

Auch Severus hatte nichts gegen diese Unterhaltung. Insgeheim war er froh darüber. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er sich in Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen wohl fühlte. Und dass es ihm ausgerechnet bei Hermine so ging, wunderte ihn etwas. Ihm war sehr wohl aufgefallen, wie erwachsen sie geworden war.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und ehe er sich versah, war Hermine schon am letzten Regal angekommen. Anerkennend hob er eine Augenbraue und ging auf sie zu.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie eine Pause machen?", sagte Severus nah an ihrem Ohr.

Hermine erschrak leicht, da sie nicht bemerkte hatte, wie er an sie heran getreten war. Sie drehte sich um und blickte ihm direkt in seine schwarzen Augen, was ihr die Luft zum Atmen raubte.

„Danke, Sir", erwiderte sie und legte die Phiole zurück in das Regal.

„Kommen Sie mit in mein Büro", sagte Severus und ging voraus.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes zauberte er Kürbissaft für Hermine und ein Glas Wein für sich herbei.

Hermine kräuselte etwas die Nase, was Severus bemerkte und sie fragend ansah.

„Gibt es irgendein Problem, Miss Granger?"

„Ähm…nun ja Sir. Ich würde auch viel lieber ein Glas Wein trinken", sagte sie leise.

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und mit einem weiteren Schlenker stand auch schon ein weiteres Glas Wein auf dem Tisch.

„Danke."

„Sie überraschen mich Miss Granger."

„Wieso? Nur weil ich gerne ein Glas Wein trinke?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Aber ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich das schlecht finden würde."  
„Das mag sich jetzt komisch anhören, aber dabei kann ich besser nachdenken."

„Ach was?! Ich weiß jedoch was Sie meinen", erwiderte Severus mit samtener Stimme, was Hermine seltsamerweise einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Beide unterhielten sich angeregt über alles Mögliche und bemerkten nicht wie schnell die Zeit verging. Sie schienen sich in der Gegenwart des anderes wohl zu fühlen.

„Ich denke es wäre besser, wenn Sie jetzt in Ihren Turm gehen würden", sagte Snape mit einem Seitenblick auf die Uhr.

„Aber Sir, Sie sagten, dass ich nicht eher gehen darf, bis ich nicht fertig bin", entgegnete Hermine. Sie wusste nicht genau warum sie dies sagte, aber sie wollte nicht gehen. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Die neue Seite, die sie an ihrem Professor kennen lernen durfte faszinierte sie, und sie wollte noch viel mehr von ihm erfahren. Viel mehr.

„Ich weiß, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe, jedoch ist es schon spät", antwortete Severus, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und umrundete den Tisch, bis er vor Hermine zum stehen kam.

„Ja, aber ich habe morgen keinen Unterricht. Ich würde die Arbeit gerne beenden, Sir", antwortete sie und blickte zu ihm auf.

Severus wusste nicht, warum er ihr nachgab. Jedoch, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, konnte er nicht leugnen, wie sehr er ihr Dasein genoss.

„Meinetwegen. Ich werde Sie später begleiten, damit Sie keine Probleme mit Filch bekommen."

Hermine glaubte sich verhört zu haben. So kannte sie ihn nun gar nicht.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, stand sie auf, zu schnell für ihren Kreislauf. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und sie begann sichtlich zu schwanken. Kurz bevor sie zu Boden fallen konnte, griff Severus nach ihr und ehe er sich versah, lag sie auch schon in seinen Armen. Ein komisches Gefühl durchströmte ihn. Sie fühlte sich gut in seinen Armen an.

Auch Hermine fühlte sich etwas anders. Ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und blickte ihm direkt in seine Augen, in denen sie sich regelrecht verlor. Wie von selbst hob sie ihre Hände und umfasste seinen Nacken, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie dies tat. Sie musste es einfach tun. Die Aura und starke Präsenz des Mannes vor ihr, hatte sie schon seit längerem in den Bann gezogen. Sie musste einfach herausfinden, wie er sich anfühlte.

Während sich ihre Gesichter näherten, blickten sie sich unverwandt in die Augen. Hermine schluckte schwer und auch Severus erging es nicht anders. Ihr Duft nach Zimt und Mandeln stieg ihm in die Nase und voller Genuss schloss er kurz seine Augen. Als er diese einen Augenblick später öffnete sah er nur noch, wie sich Hermines Gesicht immer weiter näherte, bis sich ihre Lippen schließlich trafen.

Sanft streifte Hermine mit ihren Lippen über seine, was ihm ein leises Knurren entlockte. Er konnte nicht anders und presste voller Begierde seine Lippen auf die ihren. Voller Leidenschaft küssten sie sich. Als seine Zunge um Einlass bat, gewährte ihm Hermine dies nur zu gerne. Beide versanken in der Intensität des Kusses. Bis sich Severus schließlich besann und sich etwas widerwillig von Hermine löste.

„Das ist nicht richtig", sagte er mit belegter Stimme, sichtlich bemüht seine Beherrschung wieder zu erlangen, richtete sich langsam auf und ließ sie schließlich los.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte sie ihn.

„Sie sind meine Schülerin und ich bin doppelt so alt wie Sie…", begann Severus ehe er von Hermine unterbrochen wurde.

„Das ist mir egal. Ich will dich, Severus."

Snape schluckte schwer bei ihren Worten und den Klang seines Namens aus ihrem Mund. Sofort brach ein innerer Kampf in ihm aus. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass auch er sie begehrte, wissen wollte, wie sie sich anfühlte. Sie war zu einer hübschen jungen Frau herangewachsen und er verspürte ein seltsames Gefühl in sich, jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, was er jedes Mal verdrängt hatte. Doch es war moralisch nicht richtig.

Hermine, die in seinen Augen diesen Kampf mit sich selbst bemerkte, entschied, ihm diese Entscheidung abzunehmen.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und legte sie sanft auf ihrer Brust ab.

Selbst durch den Stoff ihrer Schulrobe, konnte Severus ihren hart gewordenen Nippel spüren. Er schluckte schwer bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er dies bei ihr verursachte. Das konnte sie unmöglich ernst meinen. Severus sah ihr wieder ins Gesicht, und konnte ihre vor Verlangen erweiterten Pupillen sehen.

„Du könntest jeden haben", sagte er leise, ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden.

„Ich möchte nicht jeden. Ich will dich!", erwiderte sie und überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Severus wünschte es sich, sie zu berühren und zu spüren. Diese Worte von ihr, waren wie Musik in seinen Ohren.

„Severus, bitte", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu.

Er spürte ihren Körper, wie er sich gegen seinen presste. Nun konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Gierig presste er seine Lippen auf ihre. Während eine Hand an ihrer Brust blieb, glitt seine andere hinunter, und umfasste mit festem Griff ihren kleinen runden Po. Sanft und doch bestimmend drängte er sie gegen die Kante des Schreibtisches. Er ließ von ihrer Brust ab, und hob sie hoch, um sie auf dem Tisch abzusetzen.

Hermine konnte es kaum erwarten ihn zu spüren. Ohne zu zögern spreizte sie ihr Beine und zog ihn wieder näher zu sich. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge, küsste und biss ihn sanft hinein. Seine Haut fühlte sich einfach himmlisch an. Ihre Hände begaben sich, während sie sich weiter um seinen Hals kümmerte, auf Wanderschaft. Langsam öffnete sie die Knöpfe seiner Robe, um ihm diese kurze Zeit später von den Schultern zu streifen.

Als sie den Stoff seines weißen Hemdes spürte, durchlief sie ein unerwarteter Schauer. Sie wollte seine nackte Brust sehen. Da es ihrer Meinung nach zu viele Knöpfe waren, riss sie ihm sein Hemd kurzerhand auf, und küsste ihn sanft auf seine nun entblößte Brust.

Ihre plötzliche Aktion ließ Severus lächeln. Er genoss sichtlich ihre Liebkosungen. Eine Hand vergrub er in ihren Haaren, während seine andere sanft ihr Bein streichelte. Er spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper ausbreitete, als er ihren Rock sachte nach oben schob. Leicht zuckte sie zusammen, als er den Saum ihres Slips berührte, und mit seinem Daumen über ihr leicht geschwollenes Zentrum strich. Severus konnte ihre feuchte Hitze spüren, was ihn stöhnen ließ. Sanft nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und fing ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, durch seine Berührungen zu zerspringen. Ihr Körper schrie nach Erlösung. Nach Luft ringend löste sie sich von seinen Lippen und schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab. Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue und bekam im nächsten Augenblick auch schon die Antwort.

Hermine hatte ihnen mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Kleidung vom Körper gezaubert. Sie glitt vom Tisch herunter und sah Severus tief in die Augen. Sie sah pure Lust und Verlangen darin. Ihre Augen glitten zu seiner Brust und sie zeichnete mit ihrem Zeigefinger einige seiner Narben nach. Langsam begann Hermine seine Brust zu liebkosen und seine Brustwarzen abwechselnd mit ihrer Zunge zu umkreisen. Seinen Duft aus Nelke und Rosmarin berauschte Hermione nur noch mehr.

Severus schloss seine Augen und genoss dieses Gefühl. Er spürte, wie ihre Hand sich seinen Weg zu seiner harten Erektion suchte. Leise stöhnte er auf, als sie ihre Hand um seinen Schaft legte. Er öffnete seine Augen und konnte sehen, wie sich Hermine begierig über die Lippen leckte.

Hermine kniete sich vor ihm nieder und konnte die ersten Lusttropfen, die sich bildeten, sehen. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie musste wissen wie er schmeckte. Sanft leckte sie über die Spitze seines Penis´ und entlockte ihm so ein Stöhnen. Langsam legte sie ihren Mund um den Kopf, und begann leicht daran zu saugen, während sie mit der Hand auf und ab fuhr.

„Hermine…", keuchte Severus, stieß mit seinem Becken nach vorne und vergrub nun beide Hände in ihrem Haar.

Hermine erhöhte das Tempo. Sie leckte und saugt nun gieriger. Sie konnte spüren, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde.

Severus wusste, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Stromschläge durchfuhren seinen Körper, und wenige Augenblicke später überrannte ihn ein gewaltiger Orgasmus und er entlud sich in Hermine, die seinen Saft begierig aufnahm.

Schwer atmend lehnte er sich gegen die Tischkante und versuchte wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden. Diese junge Frau war einfach atemberaubend. Noch nie hatte er so etwas Intensives gespürt.

Bedächtig zog er sie zu sich nach oben und küsste sie zärtlich und voller Leidenschaft. Er umfasste mit seinen Händen ihren Po, hob sie hoch, um sie erneut auf dem Tisch abzusetzen.

Zärtlich begann Severus ihren Hals, hinunter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein zu küssen, während er mit seinen Händen ihre vollen Brüste umschloss und begann diese fordernd zu massieren.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihre Haut brennen. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und bäumte sich ihm entgegen. Sie wollte seine warme Haut auf ihrer spüren.

Severus konnte nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Sanft umschloss sein Mund eine Brustwarze, saugte, leckte und biss abwechselnd hinein, während die andere Hand langsam zwischen ihre Beine glitt und leicht über ihren Venushügel strich. Severus spürte wie bereit sie für ihn war und seufzte zufrieden auf.

„Du bist so feucht…und heiß…", sagte er leise und sah zu ihr hinauf.

Er wollte sie schmecken, sie zum Stöhnen bringen und ließ von ihrer Brust ab. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge über ihren Bauch und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur hinauf zu ihren Brüsten. Sanft drückte er ihre Beine auseinander, umschloss mit seinem Mund ihre bereits geschwollene Klitoris und begann sanft daran zu saugen. Sie schmeckte so gut, wie sie aussah, was ihn aufkeuchen ließ.

Hermine konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, als er schließlich mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang und sich langsam in ihr bewegte, während er weiter an ihrer Klitoris leckte und saugte. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seinem seidigen Haar fest, und drückten seinen Kopf fester auf ihr Zentrum. Voller Genuss schloss sie ihre Augen und spürte, wie sich ein Kribbeln in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Sie fühlte ihren Höhepunkt herannahen und bäumte sich ihm weiter entgegen. Als Severus seine Finger wilder und härter in sie stieß, war es um sie geschehen. Ihre Muskeln zogen sich um seine göttlichen Finger zusammen und Hermine rief laut seinen Namen, als die Welle der Erlösung sie erfassten.

Ihre Lustschreie, die zuckenden Muskeln, die er spürte, steigerten Severus Verlangen nur noch mehr. Langsam glitten seine Finger aus ihr hinaus, und nahm sie in den Mund, um ihren Geschmack noch einmal zu kosten.

„Du schmeckst so gut", keuchte er, richtete sich auf, und stupste mit der Spitze seines erregten Penis an ihren mehr als bereiten Eingang.

Hermine hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie setzte sich auf und umfasste mit ihren Händen seinen Nacken.

„Ich will dich spüren Severus. Sofort!", stieß sie atemlos hervor und blickte ihm tief in seine schwarzen Augen.

Dies waren die Worte, um seinen letzten Zweifel fortzuspülen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, drang er mit einem Stoß in sie ein, verharrte einen Augenblick, um dieses seidige Gefühl, was ihn umgab, zu genießen.

„Du bist so eng…du bist der Wahnsinn Hermine", kam es nun von ihm und er begann mit tiefen und langen Stößen sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Hermine schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken. Severus raubte ihr schier den Verstand. Er füllte sie auf eine Weise aus, von der sie nie zu träumen gewagt hätte. Er berührte Stellen, von denen sie nicht wusste, dass es sie gab.

Severus umfasste mit seinen Händen ihren Hintern, hob sie hoch, und drückte sie gegen die kalte Steinwand, während seine Bewegungen immer unkontrollierter wurden. Wild stieß er in sie und begann nun gierig eine Brust mit seiner Hand zu massieren, ihre Brustwarze mit seinen Fingern zu reizen, und diese schließlich mit dem Mund zu umschließen, während seine andere Hand sich in ihrem Po festkrallte.

Mit jedem harten Stoß von ihm entwich Hermines Kehle ein lautes Stöhnen. Als sie spürte, wie er seine Hand von ihrer Brust löste, und an ihrer Klitoris rieb, spürte sie die zweite Welle herannahen, die gewaltiger werden würde, als alles, was sie bisher erlebt hatte. Ihr Körper bebte, als schließlich die Welle der Lust sie überrannte. Hermione hatte sie das Gefühl zu schweben. Wild warf sie ihren Kopf hin und her und es entfuhr ihr ein spitzer Schrei der Ekstase.

Severus spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln um sein Glied zusammenzogen. Sie brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Mit einem weiteren tiefen Stoß fand auch er die Erlösung und ergoss sich in ihr. Laut keuchte er auf, bevor er sich erschöpft an sie lehnte.  
Besitz ergreifend schlang er seine Arme um sie und fing ihren Mund für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein. Beide genossen sichtlich die Nachwirkungen ihrer Orgasmen.

Nach einer Weile lösten sich beide voneinander und Severus ließ Hermine langsam wieder zu Boden gleiten. Hermine konnte das Gefühl, welches sie empfand nicht in Worte fassen. Sie fühlte sich einfach ausgesprochen gut. Langsam ging sie zum Schreibtisch, um nach ihrem Zauberstab zu suchen, spürte jedoch Severus Blick, der auf ihr ruhte.

„Sie haben Ihre Strafarbeit noch nicht beendet, Miss Granger", hörte sie ihn in einem sanften Ton sagen.

Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich hatte noch nicht vor zu gehen, Professor", erwiderte sie und sprach einen Reinigungs- und Verhütungszauber aus.

Severus trat nun an sie heran, umfasste mit seinem Arm ihre Taille, und vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge.

„Ich denke, du solltest auch mein Schlafzimmer sehen", murmelte er, während er sanft in ihren Hals biss, was Hermine ein Stöhnen entlockte.

„Aber…aber…Professor", erwiderte Hermine gespielt tadelnd, während sie ihre Hände in seinem Haar vergrub.

Severus löste sich von ihrem Hals und sah ihr in ihre vor Lust funkelnden Haselnussfarbenen Augen. Sanft hob er sie hoch und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
